


The Entrance Stone

by AgentCoop



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Chicago Apartment AU, Doggy Style, M/M, Man Whore Bucky Barnes, Modern Era, Porn, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the fabulous idea to confront Bucky about the various girls he is constantly bringing home to their apartment.</p><p>He doesn't expect his own reaction upon walking in on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entrance Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasenby_Heathcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/gifts).



> Having a fairly terrible day so figured I would write some ridiculous smut to work through it. Thank you to the amazing Lasenby_Heathcote for your constant inspiration and smut-guiding ways :)

Even the burnished glow reflecting off the skyscrapers and lighting up the Chicago streets in a hazy ethereal light could do nothing for Steve’s sullen mood. He was frustrated. Angry and frustrated. He was already behind on finishing his final project for his advanced printmaking class and after today’s tribulations, he wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t able to finish at all. 

He had been applying his hard ground to the copper plates while simultaneously running back and forth from the etching stations trying to keep an eye on his plates that were already submerged in their acid bath. The application of the ground itself was a frustratingly simple but mind numbing process, but still one that he managed to spectacularly mess up. Just the slightest bit too much, over the work he had already done, and the plate would crack while being etched. So he stripped it down again. Started over. Painted slowly and carefully. Didn’t hear the timer on his phone go off. Forgot about the plates already in the bath. And upon ultimate retrieval, swore in earnest at the ruined corroded etchings. 

He had spent weeks already on the damn plates and only three days until the due date. He was going to be pulling all nighters until them trying to rework them. 

Steve trudged up the flight of wooden, rickety stairs to his third landing apartment and after a moment of fumbling for his keys, let himself in. 

The place was a mess. 

There was a pot of water boiling down to the last dregs on the stove, flames dancing merrily underneath. Steve swore loudly and stumbled over through piles of recycling and newspapers that littered the floor of the kitchen. He quickly turned off the gas and threw the pot into the sink, running cold water over it. 

_God dammit Buck_ he muttered under his breath, then louder, “Bucky!” 

There was no response, but he could hear a thumping sound coming from the other end of the apartment and, 

was that moaning? 

There was definitely an obnoxious low moaning sound that could be heard echoing quietly throughout the apartment. 

“ oh for Christ’s sake Bucky.” Steve glanced around the kitchen quickly, making sure there were no other possible ‘death by ridiculously idiotic roommate’ scenarios waiting to happen, then threw his bag off his shoulder and ran his hands through his short blonde hair. 

He got it. Bucky was… 

Bucky. He was friendly, and amiable, and had a smile that could outshine the frickin’ sunshine and seemed to have its own gravitational pull. Steve knew. He had frequently found himself among many of the other ‘common’ asteroids who got sucked in. Bucky loved women, and women loved him, and Steve was getting really _tired_ of kindly escorting nice, fucked out, overly mothering ‘just make sure he takes care of himself!’ girls out of their apartment with a peremptory pat on the shoulder while Bucky hid in his room coming down off of his insatiable sex high. 

But dammit he really needed to get work done on this stupid final and he needed the apartment, and Bucky told him he was going to clean it today, he _told_ him he would take care of it all and it wasn’t done, he practically burned the place down and Steve was absolutely done with today so he marched towards the back room. 

Marched towards the moaning. 

“Bucky!” 

Nothing. 

“James _Buchanan_ Barnes!” 

Moan. thump. moan. thump. thump. 

He flung open the door. 

There was some gorgeous, dark haired girl face down on the bed with her ass in the air and her warm umber skin was dripping with sweat while she gripped the comforter tightly into her fists and panted into the sheets. Bucky was behind her, his left hand wrapped in her long hair and pushing her head down into the bed while his right hand was stroking down the side of her abdomen towards her breasts—his hand pushed up into her ripe flesh and she bit back another groan of bliss as his fingers rubbed tightly at her nipple. 

He kept rocking back and forth into her—a wet slapping sound covering up her gasps as his dick moved fully within her—and he didn’t look up, he didn’t see that Steve had entered the room, nothing seemed to be able to break him from his sex-induced concentrated stupor. 

Steve inhaled sharply, but was otherwise completely frozen to the wooden floor. His hand was still outstretched towards the handle of the door, and he was suddenly very aware of the minute pulsing of each liter of blood flowing from his heart out to the various organs in his body. He could feel his face flushing, and still couldn’t move, but was frozen in time watching each moment play out in front of him. He had eyes only for one man. 

Bucky had his eyes squeezed closed, and his lips were pursed together as though he was concentrating exceptionally hard. His hair was wet from sweat and stuck to his forehead and Steve wanted more than anything to walk over and reach out 

gently brush the loose strands back, 

cup the side of Bucky’s face with the palm of his hand, 

lightly turn his head, 

watch his golden brown eyes, watch the pupils dilate 

with lust, 

with need, 

kiss him. 

He couldn’t move, he was frozen, and Bucky was still sliding in and out, his hips thrusting in motion with some unidentified beat. He was mumbling underneath his breath and suddenly the girl under him cried out, 

“James!” 

and Bucky leaned forward the slightest bit and pressed her head harder into the bed, and she still managed a pleased but muffled, “Oh…James!” 

It wasn’t right. His name was Bucky. And Steve yearned for the _honorific_ to slide carelessly from his lips like honey as he moaned and writhed beneath him, 

Bucky looked up suddenly and his piercing gaze fixed on Steve at the door. 

And now he really was frozen. And horrified. And he still couldn’t move because he suddenly recognized that his own dick was straining uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans. He wanted more than anything to rub his hand against his cock, rub his hand against Bucky, feel his lips, taste his scent, 

he couldn’t move and Bucky’s eyes were locked on his and the girl didn’t notice. Bucky's grip on her hair tightened and he pressed her head down again, burying it in the sheets and muffling her moans. His mouth opened just slightly, and Steve could hear the quiet breath that was released and Bucky started to move faster, started to move harder against her smooth skin but he wouldn’t look away, 

his eyes were fixed on Steve. 

Steve _couldn’t_ move, he _couldn’t_ look away, he could feel the flush rising higher, he could feel his cock straining, feel it start to leak ever so slightly, he could feel the desire pulsating between them and he wanted Bucky more than he had ever wanted anything, 

Bucky’s breath quickened and he slammed into her one last time and his eyes squeezed shut and Steve could finally move. He turned and ran back down the hall, and he could almost cry with the relief of being released from that unearthly power that held him transfixed in the moment, 

and Bucky’s eyes squeezed shut as he came inside her, 

Steve made it to his own room and shut the door and he gasped in relief and he gasped in pleasure and he gasped in pain, 

and missed the last whisper from his friends’ lips as he finished, 

“Steve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on Tumblr! iamagentcoop.tumblr.com
> 
> All Bucky all the time. No apologies. Also, I suck at tumblr.


End file.
